


I Will Always Worry About You

by IvyCpher



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reverse Falls, M/M, Reverse Bill Cipher, Reverse Bill Cipher/Dipper Pines, Reverse Dipper Pines, reverse billdip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-11 10:03:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11146200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvyCpher/pseuds/IvyCpher
Summary: Will is called to his master's room one night only to be greeted with a clingy and loving Dipper.





	I Will Always Worry About You

William set about his normal morning duties at the Gleeful manor. Work at the manor was never done for William. There was always some chore for him to do. Will had hardly any time for himself, what could he expect really? He got a human body in return for being the Gleeful family's butler. It was a somewhat degrading job, but the offer was very tempting. There also was one other thing that made William's job a million times better, and that was his young master. Dipper Gleeful.

Oh how William loved that boy. Love was an emotion that the demon hardly felt, but when he got his human boy, William started to experience more human feelings and emotions. And he directed them all towards Dipper. Everything about him was perfect to Will, his eyes, his hair, his body, and something Dipper rarely did, laugh. The boy's laugh was beautiful music to the demons ears. Dipper’s laugh, was sounded so childish, and that is why he rarely did laugh, but William thought it was adorable.

And the thing that made William the happiest was that, Dipper returned his love. His master would sometimes call Will go his room, and they would talk or mostly go into passionate kissing or intercourse. Although, sometimes when Will was feeling under the weather of just depressed, Dipper would hold him close and cuddle him.

The previous night, Dipper had asked William to come to his room the next day around 10:30 PM, William happily agreed. The day flew by fast for Will, as it always did when he knows that he can have some private time with his young master.

At 10:29, Will was already at his master's door. When his watch stuck exactly 10:30, William knocked on the door. “Come in William.” Dipper said in his usual monotone.

William entered, only to see Dipper reading from the second journal. Dipper was always reading that book. It puzzled Will, why such a bright young man could ever want what his master did. World domination. Will could actually see his master pulling it off, but Will was in no real hurry to help unless it was requested. William liked things in the world as they currently were, and he knew if his beloved master ever achieved world domination; things would be completely different.

As Will shut the door behind him, Dipper stood from his reading desk and approached the demon. “How have you been, love?” Dipper cupped the demons cheek and looked into his bright blue eyes.

William smiled softly at his masters touch. “I've been wonderful, thank you for asking master Gleeful.”

“Oh come on now, William.” Dipper said, lightly tsking the demon. “I've told you that you may call me by my name when we're alone.”

“My apologies, Dipper.” Will said happily.

Dipper’s hand left the demons cheek and grabbed his hand instead. Dipper wrapped William's arm around himself and laid on his chest. “Much better.”

William smiled and gently pecked his human master's cheek. “Agreed.” Then they just stood there, enjoying each others company.

Then, breaking that calm silence, Dipper started to pull William to his bed. “Lay down with me William.”

Dipper sat on the edge of his bed and removed his shoes before laying back. William did the same. William couldn't but feel that something was wrong with his beloved master. Dipper was more emotionless than usual, with just a touch of clinginess. “Dipper?” William asked as he gently pulled Dipper closer to him.

“Yes William?” Dipper responded. The young man wrapped his arms around the demon and buried his face into William's chest.

“Are..Are you feeling alright?” William sincerely hoped nothing was wrong with his master. His gloved hand gently rubbed the man's back.

“I'm fine William. You don't have to worry about me.” Dipper brought up his hand and ran his thumb across his lover's cheek. There wasn't anything wrong with Dipper of course, but sometimes his sadistic personality faded and he felt somewhat depressed. Dipper secretly loved how William would care for him and always make sure he was okay, but Dipper would never publicly show how he felt for him.

“But, I must worry about you Dipper. You're the only being I've ever loved. I must always be worried about you.” William spoke only the truth when he talked to Dipper. William gave his all when Dipper was involved. Because Will knew, that one day Dipper would leave him, and it wouldn't be Dippers fault. All humans died, but when Dipper will leave him, Will would never love again.

Dipper blushed softly. “You're too much William.” Words could not describe how much Dipper loved the demon. William could handle however the human acted, and he was always by Dipper’s side.

“I try, darling.” Will gently touched his forehead to the humans and sighed happily. He knew how the human currently felt, he has felt the same way many times.

Dipper leaned in and kissed the demon's lips. William's lips were always so soft and kissable, unlike Dipper’s who's were chapped. William kissed the young man back as his arms went around Dipper’s lower back.

Their small kiss soon turned passionate in a matter of minutes. Both the human and demons tongues were intertwined. Dipper soon took dominance of the kiss by laying on top of William's chest. He soon pulled away. A small string of saliva connected the two at the mouth. “I love you William.” Dipper wiped his mouth with his wrist, removing the saliva trail.

“I love you too Dipper.” William said happily, looking up at his master.

One more thing, William.” Dipper said as he ran his fingers through his lover's sky blue locks.

“Anything, Dipper.” Will nuzzled into Dipper’s touch, smiling softly.

"You wouldn't mind sleeping with me tonight would you?” Dipper asked before laying his head on the demon's chest. He listened to the beating of William's heart.

“Of course, I'd love too.” William replied softly, as he rubbed the young man's back. Dipper soon fell asleep on the demon's chest. William just laid there, looking up at the ceiling, he felt at peace.


End file.
